


Blue Blades

by Nerdgirl212



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl212/pseuds/Nerdgirl212
Summary: 2 years Evelyn Smithline has been off of Earth and away from everything she thought she knew. But one night of rage lead to her teaming up with the Guardians of the Galaxy. But one mistake will send her back to Earth. See how her experiences both on and off her home planet has changed her.





	Blue Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing and posting my creation. Any feedback and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I love Marvel stories and wanted to put my own spin on things. Let see how this goes...

“Kid, go check pod 2. Make sure its stock.”

“No”

“What did you just say to the captain?”

“I said no, clean out the ears old man.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT, I’M ONLY-“

“Stop, both of you!”

Gamora was standing between the two beings in the crew pit of the Milano, glaring at the older male. Peter Quill, sitting in the pilot chair, was ignoring her and choosing to glare at his younger co-pilot. The object of his glare was oblivious as she continued to fiddle with the datapad in her right hand while writing notes on the blue halo screen about her right wrist with her other had. 

Glares were held for a moment longer until Gamora snatched the data pad out of the young females hand, ignoring the daggers being shot her way.

“Eve we need you to look at the pod now. Rocket and Groot are down there looking at the others.” Gamora stated.

With silent grace, Evelyn stood from her sit and made her way out of the crew pit, making sure to flip Gamora off when she was she that the assassin’s back was turn but was unable to hid it from Peter. A silent smirk was shared before she descended the stairs.

Peter turned to look back at his teammate with a quirked eyebrow. “Why the hell does she listen to you and not me?” he spoke with a serious tone.

She smiled at him before turning towards the exit. Her reply of “I’m not her brother.” Left Peter with his own smile.

As Evelyn reached the loading bay, she scanned the room trying to locate the troublesome duo that she was instructed to help. She didn’t need to look long because of the cussing of the raccoon and the deep rumble of his companion. She walked down the hall, passing a few pods that had a hurricane come by with all the items thrown everywhere. Evelyn shook her head understanding why Gamora was asking for help. She reached the pod that held the source of the noise.

The pod was in a state of crisis. Emergency supplies, tuffs of hair, and tree bark cover every surface of the pod while her comrades were in a fight to the death. Evelyn watched with amusement playing in her eyes as Groot and Rocket tried to tear the other to pieces. She waited a moment before flicking her wrist, effectively ending the scuffle. 

Bright blue light filled the air in between Groot and Rocket, forcing the two to separate. Anything this light touched filled with energy too great to come in contact with thus forcing the pair to launch backward, both landed with a heavy thud. Rocket was the first to recover to sit up and look at the space they were fighting in was still dancing with the same blue light. He grunted as he looked at the doorway holding Evelyn, glaring as she continued to chuckle. Groot propped himself up enough to look at Rocket and follow his gaze.

“You didn’t have ta throw us across this freakin place.” Rocket growled at Evelyn. She smiled in reply as the blue light disappeared.

“You didn’t have to make Gamora come upstairs and tell me to come babysit you two. Why the hell were you fighting?” Evelyn asked as she walked into the pod. She bent over to start cleaning the mess the two made. 

 

‘I am Groot.” Groot calmly replied as he stood and started to help clean. Evelyn chuckled again at his explanation.

“That’s not true! You started it with your smartass mouth!” Rocket snapped, embarrassed to be blamed for fighting over a petty insult.

“Doesn’t matter who started it as long as you both help clean up this shit.” Evelyn stated as she put back some of the canned food. Rocket grunted in response he picked up a few tuffs of fur while Groot made way in cleaning the seats that were covered in trash. 

The trio cleaned the originally fighting arena of a pod then moved on to the next. A few hours passed and Evelyn was the only one down there as Groot and Rocket were called away for some ungodly reason. She was enjoying the quiet that fell over her rarely. But quiet also meant a chance to remember the last two years. 

Evelyn was mid count of the bottled water when memories flashed into her consciences forcing her to stop.

Water 

She couldn’t breath because of the lack of oxygen underwater. Terror filling her as the rock she was tied to sink fast to the bottom. Chains digging into her legs as her lungs burn with the need to breath. Chains snaking up her waist and arms, pinning them to her side. Chains restricting her hands from movement. Chains slowing killing her.

Tears would have fallen if it wasn’t adding to her surroundings. Evelyn tried to calm her thoughts as they raced in her head forcing the panic to increase. She knew she was going to die.

The rock finally hit the bottom. Evelyn tried to scream for help but no sound could escape the water. She gave up after a few more attempts to make noise but all failed. Slowly resigning herself to her impending fate, she craned her neck so she could see—

Something she didn’t see before was following her towards the bottom of the water but at this point she didn’t know what to believe. All Evelyn knew was that she was starting to get very sleepy. That something was starting to move closer to her as her vision slowly faded in and out, not allowing her to focus.

She lowered her head towards her chest, getting ready for a nap before the face of Peter flashed before her forcing her to look up at—

Shaking her head rapidly to clear it was the only way to bring herself back to the room she was in. She was on the Milano. She was stocking a escape pod. She was dry. She was safe. 

Trembles began to rack her body as she lowered herself to the ground from her previous crouching position. It’s been a while since her flashbacks forced her to live through the event again. She’ll need to talk to Peter about it, she’ll need his support.

Evelyn allowed herself three minutes to calm down her body before she was able to stand again. As she forced her body to move and was able to stand a noise came from over her head. She looked up to see flashing lights announcing that she needed to buckle up 

FUCK FUCK FUCK

She stood and turned towards the door that was already sliding into place, closing her off from the rest of the ship. By the time she reached to door to force it open, brown eyes changing blue as her hand made contact with the metal handle getting ready to pry it open, the escape pod was launched into space


End file.
